Effective Shopper
Effective Shopper was the fourth character addition to Happy Wheels and the second host of the game. She was the first female character to star in Happy Wheels, and was the only one until the addition of the Moped Couple. Effective Shopper, also known as big lady, is an obese woman who rides a motorized shopping cart. She was also the most obese character until the release of Santa Claus. Her clothes consist of a stained (probably due to her eating habits) and slightly torn green shirt and ripped blue shorts (due to her size). Her gore is different than other characters, more likely due to her common big body. She carries some parodies of real life goods, such as: A bottle of " Cock Cola" (Coca Cola spoof) that can be broken, releasing a spray of soda for a brief moment; Hellman's Mayonnaise, a string of sausages, a baguette, a bag of sugar, two cans of "CannedBalls Tomato Slop" (Campbell's spoof, though some might argue that these are two packs of Marlboro cigarettes), and a box of Biscuits (spoof of Triscuits). Effective Shopper cannot jump as far as other characters due to her weight (she has the second highest in-game density next to Santa Claus). She was once updated so that when you are to eject with her, she bounces or jumps off her seat, which helped her get out of her vehicle. She can also reattach back onto her cart by grabbing the steer using spacebar. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands, re-attach to vehicle *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. Groceries These are all the groceries from Happy Wheels v1.10 Demo: File:Campballs Tomato Slop - Shape211.svg File:Bread - Shape213.svg File:Mayonnaise - Shape215.svg File:Cock Cola Normal - Shape217.svg File:Cock Cola Crushed - Shape218.svg File:Biscuit - Shape220.svg File:Sugar - Shape222.svg File:Liver - Shape224.svg Slideshow File:Necksnap.jpg|THAT'S WHY IT'S NOT CALLED COCA COLA! (Notice the Cock Cola bottle) File:E1.jpg|Effective Shopper expanding her fingers. File:SAsasas.png|Fat jet File:Car dodge.png File:Effective sipper.png File:Intestine.png File:Eff.png File:TJF.jpg File:Images (8) .jpg File:fafaff.png File:2011n.png File:164773 149944138391893 149887765064197 297512 999272 n.jpg File:FAtty.png File:play now.jpg File:Screen shot 2012-02-15 at 5.06.21 PM.png|The freaking scariest picture File:Cutout!.png|cut out! File:Untitled.jpg File:fattyblood.jpg|Blood may be shed. File:mustdie.png|FOOD HEALTHY MUST DIE! (From Beerparty2's level Catch 4) File:Ramp.jpg File:messedup.jpg|She's a messed up bitch. File:^.jpg|'TITANIC BIG LADY' File:'.jpg|No kudos File:Effective shopper.PNG File:jamaica.jpg|Flying! File:ScreenHunter 23 Mar. 23 16.46.jpg|Can you believe that counted? File:File:Curved.jpg|The Happy Wheels banner that leads you to the game at the Total Jerkface homepage. File:File:Tomatoslop.png|Tomato Slop File:File:Intestine.png|One of Effective Shopper's traits is her enlarged intestine. File:File:Car dodge.png|Effective Shopper can jump great heights. As you can see in the image she is dodging a van. A van. File:File:Cutout!.png|Effective Shopper in the menu screen. File:japan.jpg|In the featured level a large satan eats u. EFS1.PNG fatty.png|fatty club|linktext=fatty club Glitches *One well known problem which frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts, groceries from the shopping basket or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area, which causes very slow movement and low jumping. *Another well-known problem is when the mobility scooter lands from a high distance from the air, the wheels tend to stick into the ground causing major slowdown on the vehicle. *She is prone to head explosions, decapitations, and most likely heart attacks and strokes. *The game may freeze if her basket is broken by a wrecking ball. *As of the 1.62 update, if you check hide vehicle and play the level, her pelvis will foreground over her torso. Trivia *She is one of the most enduring characters, she even can survive with +/- 5 harpoons in her body *She is the second most obese character in the game, with the first one being the recently added Santa Claus *She is very vulnerable to head smashing (due to her weight) *Despite popular belief, she is in fact female. *She is the second character to be pictured on the main menu of the game, first being Wheelchair Guy. *In popular Happy Wheels series on YouTube, Effective Shopper has been given names; ChimneySwift11 called her "Susan," while the name she received from AKSpartanKiIIer is "Nancy." References Category:Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Happy Wheels Category:Level Editor Category:Total Jerkface Category:2010 Category:Demo Version Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Food Category:Characters with Large size. Category:Characters with the Ability to Reattach to their Vehicles